Falling Over Me
by EricaBbyx22
Summary: A NILEY STORY! NickxMiley. I'm bad at summaries. Miley is caught living a double life. Who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second story on FF, but the other one is on hiatus.  
This is a Niley story. :) )  
This is called Falling over Me.  
I was going to write this on youtube but I decided to write it on here.  
But an intro to this story is on my youtube account.  
A link to my youtube account in on my account page here on FF. :P**

________________________________________________________

Miley's POV:

Today was a Typical day; I was over at Nick's house laying on his bed. He was snoozing away while I was laying beside him with my head on his chest, cuddled up to him. It felt like Nick had been sleeping forever, if Nick didn't snore I would have thought he died on me. It was always like him to sleep in late. It was just about 2 pm in the afternoon so I decided it was time for him to wake up. I propped myself up on one elbow and shook him with the other arm.

"Nicky, wake up. It's 2 pm." I shook him again.  
"Noooo, I'm sleeping." He said as he turned to onto his side so he wasn't facing me anymore.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Fine, if your not waking up I'm leaving." I was getting angry. I hated how stubborn Nick was.  
"Ughhhh." He covered his face with a pillow.  
"Well, bye then." I got up and threw on my blue baby doll top, dark skinny jeans and my silver flats. After that I pulled my hair up into a messy bun not caring enough to do any special to my hair, besides my curler, flat iron, and hair supplies are all at my house. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse and my car keys off of the coffee table and headed towards the door. I stopped walking when I heard footsteps from behind me. Nick was suddenly behind me with his arms around my waist.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled against my neck as he started kissing my neck. I just shrugged giving him the silent treatment. "Miley, are you mad at me?"  
I sighed. "No. I'm just tired of doing the same things. All you do is work, come home, have sex with me then go to sleep."  
"Is that bad?"  
I turned around to face him. "Yes, that's bad. What happened to the guy you used to be? The cheesy romantic guy. I miss him." I looked down sadly. Ever since me and Nick started having sex that is all we have been doing. It sucks because I want the old Nick back.

FLASHBACK(6 months ago)  
Miley's POV still:

_Doing laundry sucks. I folded the last towel and put it in the closet in the bathroom. I walked back out into the laundry room to put another load into the washer. I quickly threw them in and added the soap. Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see a bouquet of roses on the door step. I picked them up and headed towards the kitchen and put them is a vase. I counted twelve roses. Eleven were real, one was plastic. I was slightly confused. I picked up the card that came with them and slipped it open, the note read "Dear, Miley. I'll love you until the last one dies. Love, Nick." I smiled as I texted Nick to thank him. I loved the little romantic things he did for me. He made me feel special._  
**(A/N: If you don't get it. One rose is fake, therefore it can't die. So Nick means that he will love her forever)**

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Well, how about we go out for dinner tonight?" He asked trying to make me happy, obviously.  
"I'm sorry. I'm busy." I know lying is bad. But I do have other plans.  
"Oh, well are you coming over tomorrow?"  
"Uhh..sure." I said hesitantly.  
"I'm taking you out for lunch and then we will take a walk along the beach. Sound good?" He smiled and put his forehead against mine.  
"Okay, I'll come over then." Maybe the old Nick will come back. I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back lovingly like he used to like how our kisses used to be, they way they have been feeling the past few weeks have been kisses hungry for sex. This one felt like he actually loved me. Then I felt his tongue lingering against my bottom lip asking for enterence. Instead of parting my lips allowing his tongue to enter mine, I pulled away and put my forehead back against his. "I have to go..."  
"Where to?"  
"Home to clean a little,then I'm going out with Taylor tonight." "Well, I hope you two girls have fun." He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

When Miley gets to her house...

After unlocking the door I opened it heading to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and walked into the shower. I felt the hot water run over my body calming my tensed muscles. After lathering soap over my body and washing my hair I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel against my body and another towel on my hair to dry it being to lazy to use my hair dryer. As I walked down the hall to go to my room I stepped into my walk in closet picking out a little black strapless dress. I took off the towel and slipped on the dress over my body and took the other towel out of my hair letting my semi-dry hair down. I stalked back into my room and I swear I almost jumped 5 feet in the air. I was shocked to see David sitting on my bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in a hug. I just hugged back surprised to see him. He was supposed to be Canada on a business trip until next week. What was he doing home early? "Where is your wedding ring?" He looked at my ring finger on my left hand. "Oh..I just got out of the shower. You know I don't like to wear it in the shower." I fake smiled as I lied. I walked over to my jewelry box and pulled out the wedding ring he gave me and put it back on my hand. Yes, I'm married to David and dating Nick at the same time. Nick doesn't know I'm married. He knows me as Miley Stuart not Miley Russo and David doesn't know I'm seeing Nick. Of course if either of them found out I know they'd leave me and I can't take any chances.

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Should I continue? )  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day.  
Miley's POV:**

I was pulling into Nick's driveway, late. It is 6:37 P.M. I was supposed to be here 7 minutes ago. Oh, well. He's been late plenty of times. Hopefully, he is ready and we can leave as soon as Nick comes out. I got out of my car and walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. I stood there for about 15 seconds and he still isn't answering so I knocked again. Still no answer, what the hell? I turned the door knob and walked through the door. "Nick, I'm here." I walked into the living room, then the kitchen then I looked in the bathroom. Is he not home? No, who would leave their door unlocked when they aren't home. I pushed open the door to his bedroom to see Nick sleeping. This made me furious. "Nick, wake up!!!" I yelled while slapping him on the chest as hard as I possibly could.

**Nick's POV:**  
Everything seemed foggy, when I opened my eyes I saw a petite brunette shaking me as she was yelling at me to wake up. Shit, I fell asleep! I was supposed to be getting ready for Miley and I's date. I immediately sat up when I realized the girl shaking me was Miley. "What time is it?" I asked reluctantly, worried that I'm going to make us late for our date.

"Almost 6:45" She rolled her eyes still angry. She and I both knew that we weren't going to make our reservation at the restaurant we were supposed to go to.

I quickly ran to my closet pulling out my outfit I already had picked out and then ran to the linens closet pulling out a towel. After that I made my way to the bathroom and took the speediest shower any person has ever taken. I quickly dried myself off after my shower then I quickly dressed myself then rubbed some gel through my hair. I looked at the clock, it only took me 6 minutes to do all of this. After that I ran back to my bathroom to see a angry miley sitting on my bed giving me the death stare. "I'm so sorry." She turned her body the other way so she wasn't facing me. The silent treatment is something Miley often gave me when she was mad at me. "Miles, don't give me the cold shoulder, I'm sorry." But still she still ignored me. That's when I gently tackled her making her lay down on the bed, me hovering over her. "Say you forgive me." I smiled a smug smile because I knew my plan would work as I soon started placing kisses down her jawline.

**Miley's POV:**

"No, now get off of me." I attempted pushing me off of me, but he didn't ever budge. Then he started sucking on my neck. How in the world is this supposed to make me forgive him, what is he trying to seduce me? Sorry but that is not going to work...not this time. Then I took all of my anger out on him and pushed as hard as I could to get him off of me and he landed on the ground.

"I know what to do to make this up to you." He smiled as he got up and grabbed my hand and grabbed his wallet and keys and we dashed to his car. He didn't even seem mad that I pushed him to the ground.

"Where are we going? I need to go get my purse!" I said letting go of his hand and started back to his house.

"Your not going to need it where we are going." He opened the car door for me and motioned for me to hurry. I didn't disagree and got in the passenger seat of his car. He went to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat and started driving. About 10 minutes later we pulled up to walmart.

"What the hell? How is walmart supposed to make it up to me?" I asked angrily through my teeth.

"Chill out, babe. I just need to go get something. I didn't plan on doing this so you need to be patient with me. Just stay here, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Why can't I come in? I don't want to wait in the car?"

"Please, I want it to be a surprise for you!" In his eyes I could tell he was sorry, but I couldn't forgive him not just yet.

"Fine." I crossed my arms looking mad.

"I'll be right back, I promise I'll be quick." Then he left sprinting into the walmart.

**A few minutes later....**

"I'm back." Nick threw the two bags in the backseat and started driving again.

"What did you get?" I turned around and looked into the backseat about to grab the bags to look through them.

"Nooo, it's supposed to be a surprise!" He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together as he stopped at a red light.

"Well, can I at least know where we are going?"

"Nope." He smiled at me then turned his attention back to the road as the light turned green. We drove for about a half hour and then we pulled up to a parking lot. Nick turned off the car and grabbed the bags from the backseat and got out of the car and walked over to the other side of the car to open the door for me. I got out and started walking with him. He grabbed my hand again and flashed me a smile as we walked through a bunch of trees. Then after we got through the trees I saw where Nick was taking me and gasped.

___________________________________________________________________

**A/N: to be continued :) :) )  
Did you like this chapter yes or no?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTINUED FROM LAST TIME.  
Miley's POV.**

I gasped when I saw where he has taken me. We are at the beach, besides us the each was deserted. There was a picnic blanket on the sand, and the blanket was circled by lighted candles. "Did you do this for me?" I looked up at his smiling noticing that there where also rose petals sprinkled across blanket.

"Well, this was last minute because we missed our reservation so I called a friend of mine to set it up while I was in walmart. But yes it was my idea. Do you like it? Because if you don't then I could--"

I immediately cut him off. "I love it. Thank you." I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. Then I pulled away and we sat on the blanket. "So what's in those bags?"

"Well we need something to eat, don't we?" He laughed and opened up the bags revealing food.

__________________________________________________________________________

**The next night.  
Miley's POV.**

"Goodbye, Nick." I was playfully pushing him out of the door to leave.

"Why do I have to leave? It's only 10!"

"Because I have work tomorrow." I smiled to cover up my lie.

"Fine... but I'll see you soon." He bent down crushing his lips on mine.

"You got it." I winked as I pulled away.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too!"

Nick hugged me one last time and walked out the door to his car. I shut the front door and walked into my room and changed into my pajamas which was a simple big t shirt. I laid down on my bed and snuggled into the covers. It was about 10 minutes later that I was drifting to sleep but then I felt a warm muscular arm go around my waist pulling me closer to them. With out even opening my eyes, I groaned. "Nick, I thought I told you to leave..."

"Who's Nick?" That wasn't Nick's voice I just heard. It was David's.....

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I just wanted to get this chapter out!**

**I hate writing romantic stuff, I prefer writing drama. lol  
REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continued from the last chapter.  
Miley's POV.**

My eyes immediately shot open. What was David doing home? He was supposed to be at a business meeting at his office for another 2 hours. That's why I made Nick leave early. My mind raced, I just called him Nick...what am I supposed to say? I said the first thing that came into my mind. I'm a good liar, I can pull this off. I turned to face him. "Oh hey baby. My friend Nikki was here about 10 minutes ago. I thought she came back, sorry." I smiled slightly and kissed him. He quickly pulled away.

"I heard you say Nick, not Nikki." He raised one eyebrow.

"I call her Nik for short of Nikki."

"So Nik is her nickname for Nikki? And Nikki is short for Nicole?"

"Yep." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why would you have a nickname for a nickname?"

"I don't know. Why do you call me Mi? Mi is short for Miley and Miley is my nickname instead of Destiny." I replied shrugging.

"You girls are so weird." He laid back down on the bed and put his arm back around my waist. "Goodnight, Miles." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then put his head onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

It was about 20 minutes later and David was sleeping. I was thinking about David. How could he be so stupid to believe that excuse. He didn't even ask why "Nik" would put her arm around me. If he would have asked me I would have said I cuddle with all of my girl friends, that wasn't a lie. I always needed constant attention. That was the reason I cheated on David. He was always out of the country doing something buisness related. I felt lonley without him. Nick always gives me the attention I need. There is only one thing keeping me back from leaving David for Nick. Nick was a aspiring singer. He isn't signed so he doesn't make much money from his singing. To pay the bills he works as a lifeguard at the beach. Hence how we meet, I've always been a bad swimmer. He only makes enough money to pay the bills and buy the essential things he needs. I'm used to the wealthy lifestyle full of designer clothing and fancy cars that David can afford.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:  
No cliffhanger.**

**Oh my god, FF was being lame and wouldn't let me publish anything. **

**thank god, it is working now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV:

The next morning I was awoken by the smell of pancakes. I looked to my side to see that David wasn't sleeping next to me. I walked into the kitchen seeing David cooking. That was rare, he is usually at work at this hour.  
"Good Morning, Sleepyhead." David smiled as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started putting food on it.  
"Hey." I smiled as he handed me a plate with food. "What time do you go into work?"  
"I'm not going to work today."  
"Really? You have today off?" I asked surprised.  
"Actually, I have the whole week off. I was thinking maybe we could go on a mini vacation."  
"I'd love to!" After he put his plate down. I pulled him into a tight hug. "We haven't spent like any time together since the honeymoon."  
"I know..I've just been busy. I promise I'll make more time for us." He whispered as he held onto me.  
I pulled away and smiled. "I love you, David."  
"I love you too, Miley." He smiled back and kissed me.

_____________________________________________________________

A few hours later.  
Nick's POV.

About twenty minutes ago Miley called and said we have to talk. I was on my way to Starbucks where we are supposed to meet. I don't know why she just couldn't tell me on the phone... I drummed my fingers on my steering wheel to the beat of the song playing as a waited for the traffic light to turn green. After it did I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. I took off my seat belt and got out of my car, locking it in the process. I saw Miley sitting down at an outside table. I quickly walked over and sat down in front of her. "Hey, Mi". I leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but she turned her head and my lips handed on her cheek. I looked at her confused.  
"We need to talk." I mumbled not even looking at me.  
"About what?"  
"About us..." I could tell she was hesitating, and stumbling on words. She had no idea what to say. She was never like this. What did I do wrong?  
"Continue..." "I think we should breakup." Even without her looking at me I could see she had tears in her eyes.  
"What..Why?" It felt like my whole body went numb. How could she do this to me?  
"Nick, you know I love you. But I don't think this is going to work out." she finally looked at me and sighed.  
"You can't leave me..I need you, I love you." "Some times that just isn't enough..." With those words, she got up and walked to her car. I couldn't even move, I was in shock. When she reached her car she looked back at me. Only for a second but she did. Then she got in her car and drove off.

_  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This and the next chapter are supposed to be one.  
But FF wouldn't let me upload it as one. :( 


	6. Chapter 6

**About 10 minutes later.  
Still Nick's POV.**

I walked up to the familiar house and knocked on the door. I looked at the girl who had opened the door. "Hey Nick."  
"Hey Selena." I said with no emotion in my voice. They say all of your emotions come from your heart. But what happens when your heart has been ripped out? I guess monotone is all I'll ever know from now on.

**Selena's POV:**  
I looked at my brother Nick shocked. What is wrong with him? I've Never seen him act like this before. His moves where robotic. I pulled him inside the house and closed the door and lead him to the couch. "What's wrong?"  
"Miley..." He said it so quiet, that I wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't paying attention so closely. What was wrong with Miley? I've only met her a few times but I cared for her, she was a lovely girl and she was destined to be with my brother.  
"What's wrong with Miley?"  
"She broke up with me..." "WHAT?!" That was the last thing I expected. "Why?!"  
"She didn't tell me." He put his head back against the couch looking tired. It was so weird how my emotion changed from sympathetic to pissed off, in the matter of seconds. It was a few minutes later when I finally calmed down a little. I was outraged at Miley. She had a the guts to break my brother's heart, and not even tell him why? I was going to get to the bottom of this situation. I got up and grabbed my car keys and purse and headed towards the door. "Nick are you coming?" I asked in a hurry. I didn't get a response so I looked at Nick. He was sleeping. I let him sleep as I was walking out the door. I was hoping he was dreaming a happy dream, or anything better then this reality. I knew how much Nick cared for Miley. He must be broken.

When Selena got to Miley's House.

I pulled up to Miley's house and saw 2 cars there. One was Miley's and the other one I didn't recognize. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I shrugged and let myself in. I looked in the living room, kitchen, bathroom and still didn't see miley. She was probably in her bedroom. I swung open the door prepared to yell at her. But when I saw what her and a guy where doing, all I could do was scream in disgust.

**____________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: Haha ew to the last part. :) )  
REVIEW PLEASE and I'll love you foreverrrrrrr!  
did you guys think that was going to happen? I sure didn't..and I'm the author. haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley's POV:**  
David was on top of me dressed only in his boxers and I was naked. Our tongues were fighting in the duel of dominance. I heard a scream and I peered at the doorway to see Selena standing there. I'm so dead...

"Can you close the door, I'll be out in a second!" I screamed as I pushed David off of me and replacing him with a blanket because I guess Selena was in too much of shock to leave. I guess she finally realized what was going on as she turned back around into the hallway and shut the door behind her. I grabbed my clothes off the floor hastily and put them on in hurry ignoring David's comments about my friends coming in the house without knocking. I made my way out of the room and into the living room to see Selena sitting on the couch and leaving David confused in the bed room. "Uhh...hey Sel."

"Don't you 'Hey Sel' me! How could you dump my brother?!"

"I can't tell you Selena.." I turned my head away to she couldn't see my face.

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" She seemed angry. How does she expect me to tell her that I'm married AND I was dating her brother at the same time? Easy..I can't.

"We aren't friends Selena, we never where." I had to lie to her, to get her angry so she would walk out and not find out the truth.

"Your such a liar, Miley! I know we only met a few times but you said I was like the sister you never had. What were you lying to me then?" Behind her angry facial expression, she had sad eyes. I hated doing this to her.

"Yes. Now could you leave? I'm busy." Wow..I'm a bitch.

"You know what Miley? I'm glad you and Nick are over! Now he can finally find a girl that is worth is time and will treat him right. Unlike you, your such a whore! You guys only broke up today and your already dating another guy? You disgust me." And with those hurtful words she walked out of my house and slammed the door.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile with Nick.  
Nick's POV.**

I tried to sleep to get rid of the pain my heart felt. But sleep can only delay the hurt, when you wake up then pain is still there. All my thought revolve around Miley. Miley was my everything. She is all the hope I had. I don't know where we went wrong. We used to be so perfect. I guess everything has to end eventually. But our eventually came sooner then I had thought. She always said she could picture us together forever. Lies.

"Nick, I'm back!" Selena shouted angrily and sat down beside me.

"What's with you?" I rolled my eyes. I'm the one with the broken heart, and she's complaining?

"I talked to Miley.." She seemed hesitant to tell me.

"What is it? What did she say?!" I seemed way to eager to know what my ex girlfriend said.

"There is another guy Nick."

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart drop suddenly.

"I walked in on her making out with another guy"

"T-ttell me your l-lying..." I choked out. I didn't expect that.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Later that night with Nick.  
Nick's POV.**

I was driving around town looking for something to do. I saw a near by bar. That sounds like a good idea. Get so drunk you don't know where you were, who you slept with, or what you did the night before. At least it will help me get my mind off of you-know-who. Even saying her name sounds wrong now. I parked my car and walked into the bar. I sat down next to the bar counter in a stool. I saw out of the corner of my eye a few girls were checking me out.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A bartender asked.

"A shot of tequila please." The bartender filled up my shot glass and handed it to me. I was about to shoot the shot when one of the girls came up behind me.

"Hey, I'm Tess." I looked at her up and down. Yeah, she was hot and she was blond which was an extra plus.

"Nick." I grinned at her flirtatiously. She obviously gets the idea that she would only be a one night stand. She pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back willingly but pulled away when my mind flashed back to miley. "I can't do this..." I quickly made my way out of the bar and into my car. How could I think of doing some thing like that. I wasn't usually a one night stand kinda guy. In my mind at the time I knew I had to get over Miley, but sleeping with random girls wasn't the right way to do it. Especially when I'm recording some of my demo cd tomorrow in a studio. I had to be well prepared. I drove home and thought about how music used to be my life. Then I met Miley, after that I spent less time playing and more time with her. Now I know not to make someone your everything, because when they leave you have nothing left.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys. I know I'm on a youtube break but I wanted to put this out because I don't have homework tonight. If you could, please review. Press the green button that says "review"  
you don't need a account to review, you can do the annoymsly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**3 years later.  
Nick's POV:**

I walked through the screaming crowd of girls waiting outside to get into my concert. I waved and flashed smiles as a saw lights going off as people were taking pictures. I don't know how celebrities complained about the spotlight, it's amazing. I was only signed to Hollywood Records for about 2 and a half years and I'm a huge star. I never thought this could happen to me. I can't believe I'm one in a million that get to live out my dream.

"Nick, hurry up!" Selena called entering the venue.

"I'm coming, hold on." I said taking a picture with one last fan. After that I walked into the empty stadium. I had about 4 hours before the show started. It seems like a lot of time to get ready, but it's not. I still have to get my hair styled and get intro wardrobe then do a sound check then after the sound check I answer questions from fans.  
I watched my girlfriend Macy walk into my dressing room as the hair dresser was running gel through my curls. Macy came over and sat down beside me as we started talking about our date the night before...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Miley's POV:**

I was focusing on making dinner. I was stirring the noodles of the pasta studing it closely to make sure it isn't under cook or overcooked. She wanted it to be perfect.

"Momma!" She heard the little girl cry from the living room.

"I'm coming sweetie!" She ran over and picked up her daughter soothing her. She walked into the kitchen and shut off the stove and drained the pasta with one hand as the other was supporting her now sleeping child in the other arm. She left the noodles in the strainer as she put her baby Emma into her crib. She studied her daughter's eyes, the exact blue as she had. But her hair is another story she has brown ringlets. Curls that could only come from one guy, Nick. She heard footsteps come up behind her.

"I'm Home." David wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at his what he thought was his child smiling, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the father.

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note: There are only a few chapters left of this story.  
It's a mini story.  
Sorry for skipping time, but it's relavent to the story and where I want it to go. )  
REVIEW PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miley's POV:**

"So how was your day?" I asked as I handed Emma to David.

"Good. But it's even better now that I'm with you." he smiled as he handed me a little box.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it and peered inside. It was a white gold necklace with diamonds. Any girl who be happy to get this, but not me. David buys me gifts when he has bad news.

"I'm being relocated"

"To where?" I asked curious.

"Hollywood..."

"That's not too bad, at least they have good shopping."

______________________________________________________________

**With Nick, a few hours later.**

I was running around on stage performing my song shelf. This song always made me sad because I wrote it after me and Miley broke up.

_She's such a flirt_

_ I am the lonely heart_

_ Give it a chance For our love to start_

_ You'll never see If you Don't give me a shot_

_ To show you what I got_

_It's too late To pretend_

_ You know me better _

_Than I know myself_

_ Don't take my heart _

_And put it on a shelf _

_Always someone else_

_ The next guy who will _

_Make your cold heart melt _

_I'm gonna give my love To someone else_

_I held your hand It felt like a movie_

_ I made some plans But you were_

_ Already moving on _

_Now I'm stuck Under a rainy cloud _

_But you don't seem to care._

After that song I moved on to the song Burnin' up. I saw Macy sitting in the VIP section with her best friend Stella, they were both dancing and singing along. I blew a kiss to Macy and went back to the other side of the stage.  
I looked down to the fans and grabbed their hands singing them high 5's. I was about to walk away to grab my guitar to switch songs when I looked back at the fans in the crowd, I saw someone in the third row that I though I'd never see again.  
Miley was in the crowd.

___________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**why do I only write short chapters? lol.**

**well, tell me what you think. REVIEW.**


End file.
